Gigan's redemption
by possibly Gigan
Summary: Gigan was a brutal monster, but what if he got a chance to drag himself out of the dark? rated T just in case
1. landing and charge one

**Right then, I just randomly thought of this idea, what if when Mothra killed Gigan at the end of Godzilla: final wars, she sent him to the world of RWBY so he could redeem himself. A couple of details of the movie I've changed though. One: Gigan never decapitated himself. Two: while Gigan will retain his brutal fighting style, I toned down his sadism, stupidity, and cowardice. And Three: Gigan will retain the memories of all of his previous iterations, so please tell me if I mess up part of his past. With that said, enjoy the monster of saws second chance.**

(LINE BREAK)

For the first time in as long as he can remember, Gigan wondered why he followed the orders of these small creatures that had an unhealthy obsession with Godzilla's planet. ' _Mothra's probably dead, but I'll join her once Godzilla is done with him'_ Gigan thought as he watched as the king of the monsters brutally beat down on Kaiser Ghidorah. "GIGAN!" he heard a screech and turned around to see a flaming Mothra barreling towards him at a speed that he couldn't hope to match "damn it" he simply said to himself, resigning to his fate. Mothra let out a screech just before impacting Gigan. To the humans, it was a war cry, but to the monsters, it was a mission." listen to me Gigan, you are not beyond redemption. I shall send you to a world where the humans there need not worry about us, but fight monsters of their own. You are to protect five young girls, of the colors, amber orange, ruby red, snow white, night black, and golden yellow. You will be their sword and shield, their protector and friend. You will need a new name, however, and it shall be Gigan Hazard" Mothra commanded ' _sounds easy enough'_ the bird kaiju thought just before exploding.

(after the battle)

"Do you truly believe that Gigan can redeem himself?" Godzilla asked Mothra, somewhat skeptical of the idea of sending the monster to another world. "His heart was plagued with doubt, Godzilla. He didn't even know why he was fighting" Mothra responded, the conviction in her voice was no small amount. "Than I shall trust your judgment, old friend. Until we meet again" the king of the monsters conceded as he went back underwater to rest

(with Gigan)

Gigan woke to see a grey sky. He sat up and gave himself a once over. He realized that he was a pale human, but with some of his old features, such as his visor was still on his head, but was no longer part of him. His fins were still on his back. Gigan also noticed what looked like parts of his chainsaw hands on his arms and when he willed it, they moved up his arms and came together to form his old appendages. "New world, new rules." he shrugged. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, "least Mothra gave me clothes." he muttered to himself. he then heard the sound of battle, he went to investigate and found four other humans. Three were standing together, they had mint green, grey, and fire red clothing. The forth was on her knees a few feet away, holding a bleeding wound. Her primary color was orange

' _You are to protect five young girls, of the colors amber orange, ruby red, snow white, night black, and fiery yellow'._ He heard Mothra's words. Gigan sees the one in red summon a black and white beast similar to Headorah and point to the girl ' _oh HELL no!'_ Gigan mentally yells as he lowers his visor and fires his beam

(with amber)

I see the giest Grimm form and realize that they were going to steal the powers of the maiden. I close my eyes and wait for the end, but I see a red glow through my eyelids. I open my eyes to see a dissipating beam of energy and nothing where the giest was. Suddenly, a rather pale Faunus was in front of me, but he was unlike any I've ever seen. He had three red fins coming out of his back and it looked like they were framed by metal. He had a red visor on his face, obscuring his eyes, forehead, and nose, it was still smoking from that beam he must've shot. He had odd markings on his arms and short, metallic black hair.

(back to Gigan)

Gigan turned and looked at the first girl he is to protect " you ok?" he asks and receives a weak nod. "Excuse me" Gigan turns and sees the red one looking annoyed. " now, I don't want to, but you have seen too much, and so, you must die. Then we will kill the girl" she states, but all she got was a chuckle, then a laugh, Gigan was _laughing_ at the thought of these people beating him

"Haha- oh my- you actually think that you can _kill_ me? Tell ya what, I'll give you the first shot, see how that works out for ya~" He finishes in a sing-song tone, unsettling the three attackers and the maiden. Nonetheless, the grey one kicks at Gigan, sending a .308 round at his head.

*DING

The round bounces harmlessly off the visor, shocking everyone. " gotta admit, didn't see that one coming. But now it's my turn" he says as he unfolds his chainsaw hands, shocking everyone. He releases a beam from his visor, it splitting apart just before it hit the red one. The multitude of beams explode around the three attackers, knocking them back, but not killing them." Huh, things usually die when I do that" he shrugs. He changes and the green one recovers and goes to meet him. Their weapons collide, Gigan's saw hooked the girl's gun knife and tore it away from her. He goes to decapitate her, but something stopped him, she was screaming from pain, but the head never came off. He kicks the girl away."Force Fields? huh, just means that the fight will last longer" He stated, sounding somewhat annoyed. The grey one then gets up and uses the recoil of his boot-guns to fly at Gigan and attempts to deliver a roundhouse kick. He unshifts his right hand and grabs the leg" you call _that_ flying? This is flying!" Gigan proclaims loudly as he unfolded his fins and shoots into the sky. He then threw the grey one to the ground.

*BOOM

He hits the earth hard. When the dust cleared, the man was seen in a small crater, a blue field flickering around him. To Gigan's surprise, the grey man got back up and charged him. He went to kick Gigan, but he side-steps and brings his saw down on the attacker's leg, severing it. Gigan then kicked the teen away and glanced at the leg, seeing that it's fake. An arrow grazed Gigan's arm, he looks to see the red girl with a bow. "Emerald, grab Mercury and give this guy a scare we're leaving" Gigan suddenly found himself staring down a giant scorpion. Then it was gone, with the attackers. Gigan put his chainsaws back on his arms and raised his visor.

(With Amber)

The stranger raises his visor revealing a young face, no older than me. His face was relatively attractive. His eyes though, they were twin sapphires. A very deep blue and they had a shine in them. A shine that said, "don't worry, I'll keep you safe." He turned to me and gave me a sweet, honest smile

(With Gigan)

Gigan walks over to the girl he has to protect. "So now that's over, what's your name?" He asked honestly. ' _If I am to protect her, I should probably know her name'_ he thought to himself. "A-Amber Fall." She spoke but winced. Gigan then noticed the arrow wound in her leg. "My name is Gigan Hazard, but that's not important right now. What is important is you get medical attention." "I could say the same thing. Back away from the girl unless you want to lose your head" Gigan heard a male voice behind him. Not wanting to lose his head again, he backs away from Amber and sees a man with raven black hair and red eyes. He had white clothing and a cape with a red interior that has seen better days. He was holding a broadsword folded in on itself with twin gun barrels aiming at Gigan. "Qrow stop, Gigan here just saved me. Were it not for him, I would be dead." Qrow then noticed the robotic leg a few feet away. "Well damn, sorry kid, thought you were a baddie, my name is Qrow" the man called Qrow apologized, honestly upset about how he jumped to conclusions. "It's ok, you wanted to protect your friend." Gigan shrugged it off. He had died too many times to care anymore, he followed Qrow's orders more out of instinct than anything. "Why are you so… nonchalant at the thought of dying?" Amber asks, sounding concerned. "*deep sigh* because I've died too many times to care anymore. I think I've died around three times" Gigan said with little emotion. The man and woman were in a state of shock. "T-that is NOT okay! Your fucking with us, aren't you" Qrow demanded, very worried about how this kid seems so ok with the thought of getting killed. "Nope, I've been blown up three times now and I fought a guy who died like seven times so I got off easy, and another thing that isn't okay is how Amber isn't getting medical treatment" Gigan stated, getting irritated how Amber isn't getting treatment." your right, hears my medkit. I would do it myself but I need to make a call." He tosses Gigan the medkit. When the kid turns to help the maiden, Qrow notices a symbol on the back his shirt. It was what looked to be twin dual chainsaw gauntlets under the face of a bird-like Grimm except for the piercing red visor and mandibles coming out of the cheeks. He takes a picture on his scroll and sends it to a number, he then calls that number "Oz, you will never believe what I am about to tell you

(LINE BREAK)

 **So how is it? Good? Bad?**


	2. the meeting and the slaughter

**So I've been thinking, how powerful should Gigan's aura be? Is he a glass cannon (even though a cannon is a peashooter compared to him) or a total tank? I want to give him aura because… reasons. Also, once a character is introduced, the story will start to tell you what they are thinking. Other than that, thank you for the support so… reviews!  
ZED147: yeah, Gigan is easily my second favorite kaiju behind only the g-man himself and yeah, he may look and sound badass, but tohou kinda made him retarded. And I think I will make him into an anti-hero type character, thank god I only made it clear that he is cocky in battle, and for good reason. As for all the writing, its cool. I'm actually a bit of a speed-reader so… yeah, go absolutely nuts with the reviews.  
AtomicR4y: don't worry, everyone in my family, including me, is stubborn as all hell. So I don't plan on ditching this anytime soon.  
Alex the Stargazer: I'll see what I can do, and yes, I made his logo as badass as possible.**

 **And please, for the love of all that is holy, read the AN at the bottom  
** (LINE BREAK)  
The ride back to what apparently was a collage made to train people to fight monsters was rather quiet. Gigan was bored, Qrow was drunk (no shit Sherlock), and Amber was concerned, but not just for anyone,  
for Gigan.  
The way he so calmly explained how he died multiple times, how he barely flinched when Qrow had a gun to his head, it just wasn't natural. "So what kind of Faunus are you? I've never seen anything like you" she asked, hoping to break the ice. He began to chuckle, confusing the maiden and Huntsman."Well, I' not sure how to say this without sounding insane, so, here goes… I'm my own kind of Faunus" Gigan stated  
One…  
Two…  
Three…  
"I'm sorry what?!" the two humans shouted disbelievingly, causing Gigan to chuckle." yep, believe it or not, before my latest death, I was a monster around three-hundred meters tall. My symbol is actually my old face." Gigan told them, mentioning the photo that Qrow had shown him. the two look at the kaiju Faunus for a solid minute. The action was only broken when Qrow pulled out his flask with the most powerful alcohol he had and chugged it, causing him to pass out, Amber, however, was curious. "Why would you give up such a powerful form?" she asks Gigan, thinking he is crazy for giving up that kind of power.  
He sighs, " I wasn't exactly a… good guy. I did some very bad things, you will begin to notice I am rather… bloodthirsty while fighting. That used to be my normal nature, a crazed, bloodthirsty, killer. But one of my foes realized that I am not beyond redeeming myself, so I was sent to this planet." Amber stored the 'this planet' comment for later research and probed further. "What are you supposed to do to redeem yourself?' she asked, thinking that it was to defeat the white fang or Salem. What she got for an answer however was very different. "My goal is to protect you and four others." he cooly responded, causing Amber to blush, an action that did not go unnoticed by our local kaiju Faunus. "What's wrong Am? Why is your face red?" he asks innocently, causing Amber to blush deeper. "D-don't worry about it, its nothing" she responds 'damn it, he is clueless too. That only makes him cuter.' she thought to herself.  
(LINE BREAK)  
The bullhead landed at its destination, beacon, it was called. Gigan walked over to Qrow with a bucket of cold water he found and promptly dumped it on the drunkard. The man woke gasping and panicking. "W-what the hell kid?!" he yells at the kaiju, thinking him some kind of sadist, which is not wrong. "We're here." Gigan responds simply. They get off and start walking towards the main building. The tower that normally awes people only impressed Gigan, as he once was a massive kaiju. He noticed that his… unique look drew a lot of looks, he also heard them talking about it.  
"Who the hell is that?"  
"Is he a Faunus?"  
"What are those fins?"  
"What about the markings on his arms?"  
And many, many others, he didn't care, so long as they didn't threaten the ones he is to protect, he would at least give them a chance. He then noticed the man with silver hair holding a cane and mug alongside a blond woman with… a something in her hand, he didn't care enough to ask what it was, walking towards them. "Hello, my name is Ozpin, please follow me to my office." and so they did.  
(OZPIN'S OFFICE)  
Gigan had just finished his retelling his life tale from the first time he was on earth to when Mothra killed him. The man on the holo-screen, Ironwood, looked absolutely dumbfounded, as did everyone else. "Right then, let me get this straight." the general spoke hesitantly. "You are a former three-hundred-meter monster, called a 'kaiju' that has been killed and brought back to life a total of three times now." the general recounted, to which he received a nod. "That worked for an evil alien race that wanted the world that was the 'turf' of another kaiju called Godzilla, who killed you the first two times."Ironwood continued, to which he received another nod. "And your most recent death was at the hands of a different kaiju named Mothra, who sent you to Remnant to redeem yourself" Ironwood finished recalling everything Gigan had told them. "Yep" said kaiju responded. "Ok then, what are you supposed to do to redeem yourself?" the military leader asked Gigan, causing Amber to blush lightly. "I am to protect Amber here and four other girls." the kaiju bluntly spoke, causing Amber's blush to deepen. "And who, pray tell, are these other four?" spoke Ozpin, who had been silent up until now. "Don't know, Mothra only gave me the color schemes. They are, and I quote; ruby red, snow white, midnight black, and fiery yellow" he recounted the colors Mothra gave him. Qrow's eyes widen a little at the ruby red and fiery yellow comments. "Wait, I have two nieces with those colors!" Qrow blurted out, causing everyone to look at him. "Cool, maybe I can meet them like a normal person." Gigan simply stated, inwardly hoping he didn't have to save them from anything. "Well Gigan, you have given us a lot to talk about, why don't you go into Vale and explore, Amber, can go with you." Ozpin suggested, to which the kaiju agreed with a nod and walked out with Amber in tow. The screen with Ironwood on it turned to face Ozpin. "Ozpin, you seriously think that kid is telling the truth? He is likely a spy of Salem! Sent to kill Amber! We must detain him at onc-" Ironwood almost finished, but was interrupted by Qrow. "listen, Jimmy, the kid saved Amber form three of Salem's pawns, who had her exactly where they wanted her. They were about to steal the power of the maiden, but Gigan stopped them. Hell, he cut off one of their leg's. Sure it was cybernetic, but from what Amber told me, he would have done it even if it was real. He also went to cut off another one's head, but her aura stopped him. This kid is willing to kill to accomplish his goal, and he will kill you if you try to stop him from protecting Amber, my nieces, and the other two." Qrow looked Ironwood dead in the eyes as he spoke, not backing down from the egotistic general. "Ok, I get it, but if he becomes a threat, I will destroy him." the General growled out then hung up, causing everyone in the room to sigh.  
(WITH GIGAN AND AMBER)  
Gigan and Amber were just walking around as Amber pointed out various landmarks so Gigan could navigate the city on his own if need be. Everything was going well until…  
Hey freak, meet me at the arena now if you have any honor!" Gigan turned around to see a heavyset man behind them followed by three guys that looked stupidly weak. "I don't have any honor, but I'll humor you." Gigan spoke cooly, but inside he was seething. Who is this asshole and what gave him the right to insult him? He and Amber began to backtrack to the arena  
(LINE BREAK)  
Gigan was in the arena with Amber in the stands, suddenly, there were about fifty armed men in the arena, twenty of them began to restrain Amber while the rest pointed their guns at Gigan. The men were having trouble restraining Amber until the burly man from before, now with a sledgehammer, came up to her and grabbed her by the wrist. "Let me go! I am a huntress you assholes-!" she was going to continue until the man backhanded her. "Shut up! The only thing you're going to be is our pleasure, and that thing down there is going to a Schnee Dust quarry." the man spoke, but then heard something  
Humming  
The moment the man hit Amber, something inside Gigan snapped, his psychotic and bloodthirsty nature coming back to the surface. He began to sing.  
"Roses are red  
Your blood is too  
You hit Amber  
Now I will kill you"  
Fear raced through the ranks of the Faunus hunters, what was wrong with this guy? They had him surrounded and he had no weapon. Gigan began to laugh, a sadistic laugh that caused several of the hunters to shake with fear. "Hah, as if you could take out fifty men and a huntsman, Anderson, tranq him." the leader commanded. The man whose name was actually Andersmith raised the tranq gun. He was about to fire when Gigan turned to face him, there was no longer any warmth in those eyes, only killing intent. In a flash, Gigan was next to the unfortunate man, smashing him in the face with his fist. "I spared him, the rest of you won't be so lucky~" Gigan spoke in a sing-song tone, causing several of the men to run, much to the ire of their leader. "Hey! Get back here you cowards! The rest of you! This will be easy, just kill him and you'll become the right-hand man of Ukrom 'blood-storm' Red!" the man now known as Ukrom commanded and stroked his ego at the same time.  
The man that was next to Gigan went to put the barrel of his gun to the target's head but soon found himself missing a pair of legs. Gigan then ran him through with his now formed chainsaw hand. He extracted the weapon as he lowered his visor and formed his other chainsaw hand. The hunters now knew what they were up against. This wasn't a human this was some kind of Grimm in human form, some beast, a monster.  
And this monster was just about fresh out of mercy.  
"Now, while I am a sadist, I am not some senseless killer. If you leave right now and turn yourselves in, I will not pursue you. If you remain to fight me, however…" Gigan threatened, gaining some control for a very limited time. Almost instantly, most of the goons ran for the doors, leaving Ukrom with his twenty most faithful men. "We didn't need them, lads, now kill him" Ukrom commanded, Gigan's moment of self-control ended, and he fired his beam in split mode and laughed. The blast killed all but five of the men, only because they had aura. Gigan rushed them, the first one died from decapitation before he even knew what was happening. The second one ran at him, a blue katana at the ready. He then found himself eye-to-visor and with a chainsaw in his chest. A third came at him from the side but found a super-heated beam passing through his chest. The fourth tried to sneak up on the kaiju but was bisected when he went to attack. The final one died via four chainsaw blades in his torso.  
And he laughed the entire time.  
Ukrom looked on in fury, how dare he ruin my operation?! With a scream of rage, he released Amber and jumped into the arena, sledgehammer raised and posed to crush Gigan, but he blocked it.  
Time seemed to slow as Gigan charged up his beam, the entire arena glowing a crimson red. With a yell, Gigan fired, the beam blasting against Ukrom's aura for only a second. Then it burned through him, killing him instantly.  
Amber watched with horror, just how strong was Gigan? He raised his visor and retracted his blades and ran over to the scared maiden. "Amber! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I never wanted you to see that part of me." he asks the scared girl, who nods, he breathes a sigh of relief and hugs the girl, causing the girl to blush.  
"Freeze! Nobody-by ohm, what happened?" the two turns to see a full squad of riot troopers at the door, looking at the carnage. One of them notices the two in the corner and calls out to them. "Hey! Are you two ok?" he asks the two, Amber nods, while Gigan gives a response. "About as well as you can do when a group of fifty men tries to kidnap you to give away as a slave and use your friend as a toy." he remarks, causing the entire squad to look over. "Ok then, so who did this?" the squad leader asks, to which Gigan sighs. "I didn't want to, but I had to." he answers, causing the troopers to look at him in shock. Why did he just confess to the murder to six men so willingly? They then heard the clack of a cane against stone. "Gentleman, I watched the entire thing via the cameras. He is telling the truth, they were planning exactly what Mr. Hazard told you." they turn to see the headmaster of beacon, Ozpin, walking in. "This was all in self-defense, so he is innocent by law. While killing is horrible, he had to, otherwise, we would likely never see those two again." the professor continued, causing the few that had been prepared to fire to un-tense.  
'Well… that was a shit-show' was the thought of everyone present  
 **(LINE BREAK)  
Yep, Gigan lost it when he saw Amber get hurt, and will for the others. Now for a question I want to ask you guys. Should other kaiju show up? If not, okay, I'm cool with that. If so, which ones? The monsterverse is vast, and I am willing to include at least most of it. I will also take OC kaiju**


	3. allies,charge two, and charge three

**Hello again! So a couple of you have pointed out how Gigan being a killer is a bit extreme, and I agree. I just wanted to show how seriously he is taking this task. I will also be adding in four other kaiju to help Gigan out in his task and redeem themselves as well. Two of them have been requested, but the other two might be a shocker.**

(LINE BREAK)

"While it was in self-defense, you can not just kill people like that!" Gigan has been getting chewed out by Goodwitch for the last hour, causing him to gain a healthy fear of her. "I understand, from now on, I will only kill when needed." he responded, keeping a cool outward appearance while internally screaming "please don't kill me." The woman just sighed and held her forehead. "I guess that is all we can ask for." Ozpin sighs, Goodwitch turns a disbelieving look to him. "Headmaster, surely you cannot be serious! He must be punished!" She screamed at the headmaster, but he didn't even flinch. "Tell me, what would have happened if Gigan didn't use deadly force?" He asked his assistant, to which she didn't respond. "While it was wrong of him to just kill without thinking, if he didn't, we would likely never see either of them again. Sometimes, drastic measures must be taken."

Goodwitch just sighed and left, leaving Ozpin, Gigan, and Amber alone. "How in the world do you stand up to her?" Gigan asked incredulously, to which Ozpin chuckled. "It helps if you've stared at deaths face a lot." He told, but then looked Gigan dead in the eyes. "Though, there is a secret about Amber that I have yet to tell you." He told, causing Amber to shift around a little. Gigan returned the stare. "I know about the powers," he ignores the shocked looks and continued. "What you likely think is magic is actually a very small amount of unique radiation, called Keizer energy. A monster I was fighting with before I came here had an extremely large amount, so I think I would recognize it." Amber just let out a small "huh" while Ozpin took a second to recover before speaking. "Anyway, Qrow I going to come by a little later so he can introduce you to his nieces." Gigan only nodded and smiled, maybe this time he wouldn't have to save their life. A beep suddenly rang through the room. "Oh, there he is now, he will be waiting at the bottom of the elevator." Gigan and Amber got up with a nod and left. Ozpin then decided to read some old legends.

(Time skip)

"So… about the arena…" Gigan began, hoping to smooth thing over with the drunken huntsman. They are currently in an old pickup truck, heading to the home of a certain red reaper and blonde brawler. Amber was going to stay at Beacon until the school year starts in two days. "Don't worry about it kid, if anything I'm happy that someone so violent is guarding my nieces, cause I now know that if someone hurts them, their days are numbered." Qrow said with a chuckle, a blue flash suddenly pops up in front of them, prompting Qrow to slam on the breaks. When the flash is gone, there are four odd-looking teenagers in front of the car, who's scent Gigan recognized immediately.

The first was a guy around six feet tall, he had tanned skin, piercing red eyes, and his short hair was black. What stood out about him was the black, red, and yellow moth wings and glowing yellow horn on his forehead. He had a blood red t-shirt with the outline of an insect-like head with a lightning yellow horn, and a plain pair of jeans on.

The second was a girl around five foot six and had somewhat pale skin, red eyes, and purple shoulder length hair. She also had a pair of lime and forest green insect wings, but they were almost like a dragonfly's. She also had an insectile, purple and green chitin covered tail with a nasty looking stinger at the end. On her arms were markings similar to Gigan's, but they looked to form pincers. She had a purple t-shirt with an outline of a sleeker looking insect than the first person. She also had a pair of jeans.

The third guy was about five foot eleven, had silver hair, pale skin, and orange eyes. He had some sort of attachment to his back with twin cannons on it, and metallic spikes going down the back as well. He also had what looked to be parts of twin dual autocannons dismantled in both forearms. He had an orange t-shirt with a reptilian head, but it looked almost robotic. He also had jeans on.

The final one came as a surprise to Gigan, but it was a welcome one. He was around six feet two, was _very_ pale, had faded red eyes, and bone-white hair. On either shoulder was what looked to be either half of some sort of monster face or skull. From his waist came a black tail that split towards the end and had bone-like plates on it. He had a black t-shirt with the outline of a skeletal monster head that looked like it was made for war. And a pair of black exercise pants.

"Wait, Battra? Megaguirus? Kiryu? Keizer Ghidorah? What are you doing here?" Gigan asked incredulously as he got out of the car. ' _The kid knows them?'_ Qrow mentally asked himself. "Well, Mothra thought that you would need some back-up, and these guys wanted to redeem themselves as well." The cyborg answered, causing all kaiju present to nod. "Now that you mention it, it would be very hard to protect five people at the same time." Gigan murmured, causing the four kaiju to look at him like he is crazy. "Are you _insane?_ " Mega (AN: I'm gonna call megaguirus mega cause that would be a bitch to constantly type) asked Gigan, who smirked. "Yes, but normal is boring." He replied cheekily, causing the girl to groan in annoyance. "So Gigan, ya gonna introduce me to your pals?" Qrow spoke up, causing the kaiju to notice, or remember in Gigan's case, him. "Oh yeah, Qrow this is Battra, the opposite of Mothra, Megaguirus, the giant dragonfly, Kiryu, the man-made kaiju, and Keizer Ghidorah, the Alien's secret weapon. Guys, this is Qrow, the uncle to two of the people we are to protect." Gigan introduces, causing Battra and Mega to wave, Kiryu to salute of all things, and Ghidorah to nod. Gigan noticed Qrow's weird look at Kiryu. "Kiryu was often controlled by two soldiers, so that rubbed off on him a bit. All his pilots must have been awful fighters though, cause despite being a hard counter to Godzilla, the king still rules." He explained, Qrow only nodded and motioned them to get in the car.

(TIME SKIP)

The truck came to a stop in front of a log cabin. "Well, here we are." Qrow announced as they all got out of the car. They followed him to the door. "Tai, girls, I'm back!" after a few seconds, a relatively tall man with short blond hair and blue eyes, followed by a small girl with shoulder-length red on black hair and silver eyes, and a tall girl with golden hair going to her waist and lilac eyes. "Heya Qrow, so where is the-." the blond man starts but stops at the sight of not two, but six people in the doorway. "Uh Qrow, didn't you say there was only one guy? What's with the fireteam?" The taller girl asked, to which Qrow takes a swig from his flask. "The moth thought that he would need back-up." He clarified but realized it fell on deaf ears as She and Kiryu stared into each other's eyes, and the same was happening to the red girl and Battra. Suddenly, the left side of Kiryu's neck bursts into flame and the blond girl's skin was covered by metal in the same spot. The fire dies away to reveal a yellow tattoo of a burning heart, and the metal on the girl fell away to reveal Kiryu's symbol tattooed in silver and orange. Moments after, the right side of Battra's neck was covered in rose petals, and in the same spot on the girl was hidden by electricity. The rose petals on Battra fell away to show a red rose tattoo and the lightning on the girl dissipated to show Battra's symbol in black, yellow, and red. They then introduced themselves like nothing ever happened. "Kiryu steel, you are?" The cyborg asked while holding his hand out to her. "Yang Xiao-Long, it's nice to meet you Kiryu." The exact same thing happened with Battra and the younger girl. "Battra lightning, can I have your name?" He introduced with a smile, not a creepy kind, but a calming one. "Ruby Rose, I hope we can get along Battra."

"Are you just going to ignore what just happened!?" Gigan shouted, causing the four to look at him weirdly, clearly confused about what he is talking about. "Dude, what are you talking about?" Battra asked, showing how they were oblivious to their new tattoos. "Battra, Ruby, was it? Look at the right side of each others neck, Kiryu and, I think it was Yang? Look at the left side of each other's neck." Ghidorah deadpanned, speaking for the first time on Remnant, they all followed their instructions and upon seeing the tattoos…

"Why is my symbol on your neck?!" They all shouted at the same time, causing everyone else to chuckle. As Qrow explained what happened, Gigan took out the device called a scroll that Ozpin gave him and took a picture of the back of his neck. When he looked at the picture, he saw an orange maple leaf with a red spear behind it. He shrugged it off, physics were regularly ignored during his time as a kaiju, so he wasn't really bothered by it. "So Kiryu, up for a spar?" Yang asked, snapping Gigan out of his internal musing. "Tomorrow, right now, we are going to sleep." The blond man announced, getting groans from Ruby and Yang.

(At beacon, Ozpin's office)

Ozpin read the legend for the hundredth time but still didn't understand it.

" _When the rose blooms ahead of time,_

 _When the white snow escapes its clouds,_

 _When the shadow runs from its past,_

 _When the stone is saved from destruction,_

 _When the dragon is ready to fight,_

 _A snake in the grass and its allies will try to destroy the light,_

 _And the dark queen raises dark titans to destroy all,_

 _The true titans will rise,_

 _And bring forth the age of light"_

None of it made sense, he knew who the "dark queen" was, but past that, he knew nothing. Not this "age of light" or who the "snake in the grass" is. And that had him concerned. He told Qrow, and he said that the rose and dragon might be his nieces. Ironwood had said that the Schnee heiress was desperate to get away from her father. And for the first time in a long time,

Ozpin didn't know what to do.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

 **And that is a wrap, yes I gave a vague legend. If you want an explanation, just PM me, it'll ruin the surprise tho. As for why I added KG and Kiryu, A: they are two of my favorite kaiju. and B: Keizer was used, not inherently evil, and Kiryu is just badass enough to earn the fifth place on team (REDACTED) evidence? Two of his main weapons are paradoxes, one reaches absolute zero, and the other shoots black holes that DON'T eat the earth. Thanks for reading!**


	4. day 2: combat

**So, I accidentally skipped this in my writing cycle, sorry bout that. Anywho, let's get on with the story. And please read the ANs in my story's, they have a reason to be there, be it a question or comedic.**

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Gigan woke up to a large amount of sunlight in his face. When his eyes adjusted, he saw Megaguirus standing over him, looking mildly annoyed. "Get your ass up! It's nine AM for Godzilla's sake!" She shouted, prompting the boy to jump up and throw his clothes on and run into the kitchen. All the other kaiju were eating and turned to see a tired, half asleep Gigan stop just inside the doorway. They all just internally shrugged and went back to their meals. When the avian kaiju sat down, Kiryu pushed some food and a few mugs of steaming liquid, coffee, Gigan recalled, over to him. Gigan just nodded his thanks.

Noticing how he was thirsty, he took a mug and downed its contents in one go. It was painfully hot, but it had nothing on his deaths, so he didn't care. A second after he put the mug down, he shot awake. He looked around and saw how his fellow kaiju were still half asleep. "You guys should drink this. It's really hot but it wakes you up." Gigan stated, causing the others to take their mugs back.

(Three seared tongues later)

Gigan watched in amusement as Battra, Kiryu, and Keizer Ghidorah, who insists that they just call him Kai, chugged cool liquids in hopes to cool their tongues. "What is wrong with you?" Battra asked, sounding half dead. He was sprawled out on the floor with an empty milk jug in hand. "You need to get your nerve endings checked." Kiryu groaned. He was faring Better than Mothra's brother, but not by a lot. He too had an empty milk jug in hand as he rested his torso on the table. "Fuuck you." Kai muttered from his position on the floor. He took it the worst, as he heated up his further with Kaiser energy. He had three empty jugs of, you guessed it, milk and one that had a third of its contents left surrounding him.

It was this moment that Taiyang Xiao Long walked in, perfectly awake with Megaguirus and a less than awake Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long in tow. He took in the scene for a moment before asking the obvious question. "What happened to them?" Gigan shrugged and took another sip of his third cup of coffee. He put the mug down. "They had some coffee, but couldn't take the heat. Kai actually heated his further, which I'm sure he's regretting." Gigan explained with a chuckle and grin, earning a middle finger from Kai.

Kiryu's eyes went colorless for a second, flickered red for a moment, then returned to orange. He shot up and pointed an accusing finger at Gigan. "He chugged a mug of that stuff! He doesn't feel pain!" He exclaimed, getting groans of assent from the other two. Kiryu's eyes flickering didn't go unnoticed by Megaguirus, however. "Hey, why did your eyes flicker red?" She asked, genuinely curious. This is where Gigan re-entered the conversation. "The type three Mechagodzilla, more commonly referred to as Kiryu, contains the skeleton of the original Godzilla. Who was kinda an asshole, no offense." Kiryu shrugged, not caring. "The spirit of said kaiju now haunts the mech. Its eyes turning red when he is in control." Gigan explained as if he was reading a file, which he kinda was as he recited the notes on the mecha turned human.

Tai nodded in understanding, not really in shock after Kiryu listed off his weapons. "Well I hope you can still fight, 'cause Yang is rearing to go." He stated, to which the robotic kaiju nodded.

(An hour later)

It took an hour of coaxing and painkillers to get Battra and Kai, mostly Kai, off the floor so they could watch the fight. Yang and Kiryu stood at opposite ends of a clearing in the forest. ' _Okay, the maser beam and sword, missiles, anti-beast drill, and the absolute zero are off limits. So that leaves me with the wire, rail guns, and brute strength.'_ Kiryu mentally listed, worried about hurting Yang. "Both fighters ready?" Tai asked, to which they both nod. Tai raised his hand, and both fighters get into their stances. Yang adopting one of a brawler and Kiryu merely held his hands at his sides as if he was to quick draw a gun. Tai lowered his arm quickly as he shouted one word "Begin!"

Yang unfolded her shotgun gauntlets Ember Celica and charged, just like Kiryu knew she would. He assembled his rail guns on his wrists and fired of the wire. It wrapped around Yang's throat and Kiryu capitalized on this by side-stepping her charge, then wiping the wire up, dragging Yang with it. He swings her right into the ground, causing a dust storm. Yang charged out of the dust, this time too close for the wire. Kiryu blocked the haymaker heading for his head, leaving their faces mere inches apart. "So you like to play rough huh? I like that." Yang flirted with a toothy grin. "Oh, I can be rougher if you want." Kiryu flirted right back. This conversation caused Tai to gain a tick mark, but he remained silent. Battra and Ruby looked at each other, then turned away blushing. Yang's grin grew, then she uppercuts Kiryu, then unleashed a devastating combo, launching him into a tree. Tai saw that his aura was low and was about to call the match, but stopped when he _felt_ Kiryu's aura.

"Heh, hey old man, want a turn?" Kiryu asked 'himself' as he lowered his head. Everyone looked on in confusion until Kiryu raised his head and they saw his eyes were a baleful red.

 **(Play music: let the sparks fly by thousand-foot Krutch)**

"I'd love one" 'Kiryu' said as he raised his arm and fired off a burst of rail gun fire, hitting Yang. He then charged forward. 'Kiryu' kneed Yang in the gut as he dodged a punch, causing her to double over. He then released a burst of rail gun fire in her face, making her face angle up. 'Kiryu' then hit her chin with a powerful haymaker, sending her flying. He fired the wire after her getting her by the waist. He pulled her back and clotheslined her. He pulled Yang into his arms as he retracted the wire and suplexed her. 'Kiryu' got back up just in time to block a punch from Yang. "I like both flavors of this snack." She purred with a smile, ignoring the death glare from her father. "Well, my kind didn't gain the 'King of the Monsters' title by sitting on our asses all day." Kiryu, now confirmed to being controlled by a Godzilla, replied. Also ignoring the glare now directed at him. It was then a singular golden lock of hair fell between their faces. Yang took a step back, confusing Godzilla.

"You… you MONSTER!" She yelled as her semblance activated, coating her hair in fire and turning her eyes red. She swung and hit Godzilla with all the kinetic energy she absorbed throughout the fight, knocking him back and breaking his aura.

 **(End song)**

Yang calmed down and ran to the dual-souled kaiju's side. "Kiryu! Oh Ohm are you ok?! I'm so sorry!" She apologized to the boy, who had fallen face-up. He opened his eyes to reveal his eyes were still red. "Relax lass, the kid is fine." Godzilla assures with a caring voice as he sits up. He hands control back over to Kiryu just in time for Yang to hug him in relief. "Oh thank Ohm, I thought I killed you." While Kiryu had context due to him watching everything and not being in control, he couldn't help but blush at the amount of… contact that was occurring. Completely ignoring the interaction, Ruby turned to her father. "Hey, dad? I'm gonna head to Vale, I'm almost out of ammo for Crescent Rose." She said, to which her father nodded. Battra then speaks. "Mind if I come along?" He asked to which Ruby nods. She looked around, silently asking if anyone else wanted to come. Gigan stood up, and the trio made their way to Vale.

(Hours later)

Gigan's second venture into Vale has been much more peaceful so far. He had been interested in music, so they stopped by a music shop. They actually discovered that he is a natural when it comes to an electric guitar. They bought a red and gold one along with a couple of crimson and yellow headphones, one for Gigan and one for Battra. Currently, they are in a dust shop called Dist till Dawn. They were all in the back, listening to music, oblivious to the world around them. That is until a trio of goons in black suits and red sunglasses turned them around and gestures to take the headphones off. "Yes?" Ruby asked wondering alongside with the kaiju about what these guys want. "I said put your hands where I can see 'em!" The one on the right said irritably. All three of them clearly annoyed. "Are you… robbing us?" Gigan asked eyebrow raised. The goons only got more annoyed.

"Yes!" The left one shouted with an exasperated tone. They then raised guns and pointed them at the reaper and kaiju. "Ohhhhh." Battra said before an evil glint entered all three of their eyes. Ruby, Gigan, and Battra then punched the goons, sending them flying to the front of the store. Three more goons ran up to them, a few feet away this time. The hunters in training tackled the goons out the window and turn to face the store as four more goons and what seemed to be the ringleader walked out in his white suit and black and orange bowler hat, cane in hand, green eyes and orange hair, and chomping a cigar. Ruby unfolded her Scythe-sniper Crescent Rose, Gigan lowers his visor and assembled his chainsaws, and Battra adopts a judo stance and lightning sparks up his horn. "Well? Get them." The leader said, prompting two of the goons to run at Gigan, one at Ruby, and one at Battra. It goes without saying that the mooks had no chance.

Gigan backhanded his, Battra shocked the mook after him, and Ruby hit hers with an uppercut from her scythe, making him land at the leader's feet. "You were worth every cent, truly you were." The man sarcastically muttered before returning his attention to Ruby, Gigan, and Battra. "Well kids, I think we can all agree that this has been an eventful evening." The ginger monologues as he dropped the cigar he had and crushed it with his cane. "But this," The man continued as he raised his cane and pointed it at Ruby and co. The bottom popped up, showing it to be a reticle. "is where we part ways." He pulled a hidden trigger and a flare shot out the cane. Gigan and Battra grab Ruby's arms and fly up before it hit them, and land in the smoke. When it cleared, they saw the man climbing up a ladder on a building.

"You ok if we go after him?" Ruby asked the elderly store owner, to which he nods. The trio get on top of the building, Ruby using her semblance while Gigan and Battra flew. "Hey!" The red reaper shouted as the man stopped at the edge of the building. "Persistent." He muttered just before a bullhead appeared before the man and boarded it. He turned around as it lifted higher into the air and pulled out a fire dust crystal. "End of the line kids!" He shouted as he threw the crystal and shot at it. Gigan and Battra moved and shielded Ruby with their bodies, but the impact never came. Gigan looked up and saw Miss Goodwitch walking towards them. "Must you cause chaos whenever you enter this city Mr. Hazard?" She asked with a sigh. Gigan turned around and saw a shield of what appears to be gravity dust. "Well it's not my fault mayhem is chained to all kaiju's hip." He replied good-naturedly. The group then returned their attention to the VTOL craft not 50 feet away.

"We got a huntress!" The ginger shouted to the pilot. They switched places, and Gigan recognized the new foe instantly. Without warning, he fired his beam, burning through the ship as the woman dogged. "Torchwick drive! Get us out of here or we're dead!" The unknown woman frantically shouted. Galvanized by the panic in her voice, the ginger flew the bullhead away as fast as possible. Sighing, Gigan disassembled his chainsaws and raised his visor. "Oh my Ohm, your a huntress! Can I have your autograph?" Ruby pleaded Goodwitch. Gigan sighed

' _Why can't I have a peaceful day for once'_ he thought to himself.

(LINE BREAK)

 **Well, that's that. Poor Gigan can't seem to catch a break can he? Now seeing as I am god awful at making names, I need a name for team kaiju over here. Now this one is directed to the titanfall fans that read this. In my titanfallxrwby story, the Olympians should've ran, I need a OC for a team including Kuben Blisk, my OC Cristan Gravis, and Jack Cooper. I'm thinking about either Cristan or Blisk leading it so yeah, help would be greatly appreciated. Oh and sorry if the song end was poorly timed, sorry. It's like that cause I'm a speed-reader. That's all so…**

 **See ya mates later.**


	5. Charges four and five, the Beacon shines

**I want to thank 54godamora for the team name.**

 **Review time:**

 **ArmadaELV: perhaps**

 **Guest: I'm sorry, but I didn't understand what you were saying after "modified gigan."**

 **And now, without further ado, let's begin.**

(LINE BREAK)

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang exclaimed while crushing Ruby in a hug. After sitting through an angry rant from Goodwitch, Ozpin showed up, asked some questions, then let the red reaper into Beacon two years early. "Please stahp." Ruby groaned. The kaiju just chuckled at the display. "Why? Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!" Yang exclaimed as she released Ruby. The younger girl dusted herself off quickly and looked back at her sister. "I don't want to be the bee's knees! I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby exclaimed, causing Gigan to snort at the ridiculous statement. The red reaper chose to ignore this and got distracted by the view. "Woah! You can see Signal from here!" The small girl exclaimed. Ruby deflated slightly, as if she had some joy sucked from her. "We're a long way from home." The girl muttered with a somewhat sad tone. "Beacon is our home now." Yang said as she laid a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

Just then, a lanky boy with blond hair stumbles by holding his mouth. The kaiju gave him somewhat confused looks, they knew what motion sickness was, but seeing as all but one of them could fly fast enough to topple buildings, they never experienced it. "Well, I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said light-heartedly. All the kaiju chuckled, until Ruby shouts. "Ew Yang! You got puke on your shoe!" The chuckling descended into full laughter as Yang repeatedly said 'gross' whilst Ruby told her to get it away. About five minutes later, the group was disembarking, with Yang and ruby gawking at Beacon. "Well, here we are. And my first act of being a Beacon student is this." Yang said before she walked up to Kiryu, grabbed him by the shirt, and slammed her lips onto his. Kiryu, much like everyone else in the group, was too shocked to react. "Wha-I-I-why?" Kiryu stuttered out after Yang released him. With his deep blush added on, it was clear that had flustered the mecha kaiju by a lot.

"Oh come on, with the way we were flirting the other day, it's obvious we were going to get together." Yang calmly stated as she began to walk away. Kiryu stood there for a moment before gaining a stupid grin and ran to catch up to his newfound girlfriend. The others followed soon after. "Look, sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! And that one has a fire sword!" Ruby exclaimed. But before the red reaper could run about and gawk at everyone's weapons, her sister grabbed her by the hood of her cloak. "Woah sis, calm down. They're just weapons." Yang said as she pulled Ruby back. The younger girl gave her a pouting look. "'Just weapons?' Weapons are an extension of us! Meeting new weapons is like meeting new people! Just without the awkward small talk. Besides, why would I need to meet new people when I have you guys?" Ruby ranted. She quieted down when she mentioned the talking bit.

"Weeell… allmyfriendsareheregottagobye!" Yang said as a crowd absorbed her and Kiryu, then ran off. The suddenness of the event sent Ruby spinning, leaving her, Gigan, Battra, Kai, and Megaguirus highly confused about what they were to do. "Wait! Where are we going? To our dorms? Do we even have dorms? I don't know what's happening." Ruby said weakly, about to lose her balance. But before she fell into a luggage cart, Gigan grabbed her cloak and held her shoulder as she regained her senses. But once Ruby got re-oriented, they heard a shrill yell. "What do you brutes think you're doing?!" The group turned around to see a girl that was barely taller than Ruby with a very pissed look on her face. She had white hair in a ponytail held in place with a tiara and ice blue eyes with a small scar going over the right one. She had a white vest over a white dress shirt and a white mini skirt with white heels. A rapier was at her waist, with no sheath. "Uh, what?" Ruby asked, not seeing the problem. This only served to anger the girl in white more, as she picked up a suitcase from the luggage cart that had stopped for some reason, and pulled out a jar of fire Dust. "This is Dust, Mined and purified at a Schnee quarry." The girl said while shaking the jar in Ruby's face, small clouds of Dust coming from it. "Uh, uh," Ruby tried to stop a sneeze. The girl, however, heard the noise of someone who was clueless. " _Dust!_ Fire, earth, wind, electricity!" The girl said while shaking the jar of fire Dust even more. This caused the inevitable to happen, in the form of Ruby sneezing.

The blast engulfed Ruby, the kaiju, and the rude girl. When the smoke cleared, the girl was about to continue when Kai grabbed her by her left wrist and lifted her up. He was about to say something but stopped when they made eye contact. After a moment, the back of Kai's left hand froze over and the back of the girl's left hand was covered in bone. The ice on Kai melted, then evaporated, showing a white snowflake tattoo. The bone on the girl turned to dust, showing Kai's logo tattooed. Kai put the girl down and held out his hand to shake. "Kaiser Osseus, but please, call me Kai." Kai introduced himself. The girl grabbed the offered hand and shook it, a complete 180 of her previous attitude. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. A pleasure to meet you, Kai." The now named girl said kindly. No arrogance in her tone, just genuine kindness.

"A company notorious for its shady business partners and controversial work ethics." A female voice said. The group turned to see another girl, this time with raven black hair with a bow in it and amber eyes. She had a long sleeved shirt and black leather pants with black combat boots. A sword was in its sheath on her back and she was holding the Dust jar, which had gone flying from the blast. "That is my father, not me. When I inherit the SDC, I _will_ change things for the better." Weiss said with conviction as she grabbed the jar from the girl's hand. It was then that the girl and Megaguirus made eye contact. The back of the female kaiju's right hand seemed to get covered in a shadow while the back of the other girl's hand was covered in a purple liquid. The shadow on Megaguirus faded to show a purple stylized nightshade tattoo as the purple liquid on the unknown girl evaporated and it showed Megaguirus's symbol tattooed. "The name is Megaguirus Viento, pleased to meet you." The kaiju greeted as she held her hand out to shake. The girl in black grabbed the outstretched hand and shook it. "Blake Belladonna, the pleasure is mine. Sorry about my insult, I just don't like the situation the Faunus are in." The girl, now known as Blake, apologized. Weiss accepted it, fully understanding what she meant.

And that's when yellow bow happened.

"Hey snow angel, the name is Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." The same scraggly boy from the airship flirted with Weiss, who groaned in response. He had blue eyes and had a brown sweatshirt and jeans with black running shoes under some light armor that was yellow on white. A one-handed longsword was in its sheath at his hip. "Hey, I know it's hard not to be flustered in the presence of such greatness." Jaune continued, misinterpreting the groan. He flexed his arms, forming exactly zero muscles. "Listen, Jaune, was it? Sorry to say, but I'm not interested. So please stop." Weiss asked, in an attempt to get him to stop. This didn't deter the blond boy however, who claimed she was playing hard to get. Ruby then seemed to remember something. "Wait, didn't you throw up on the ship?" She asked, causing Jaune to lose his confidence and began to sputter. The group began to walk in the general direction of the auditorium, where first-years were supposed to assemble. "Look, I'm just saying that motion sickness is a lot more common than most people think," Jaune exclaimed. He and Ruby had been going back and forth the entire time. "Hey, vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby defended. She had called Jaune that when she couldn't remember his name. Which Weiss quickly reminded her of. "Oh, so what if I called you crater face instead?" Jaune asked.

Weiss jumped to her aid at this point, surprising Ruby. "That was actually my fault. And it was an accident anyway." The heiress explained. But soon regretted it as Jaune's attention returned to her. "Oh it's ok snow angel, everyone makes mistakes." He flirted. Weiss groaned out a 'please stop' which only served to egg the boy on. When they arrived at the auditorium, a voice called out. "Hey, guys over here!" They looked around and spotted Yang and Kiryu sitting a couple of rows down. Oh! Sorry Jaune, but we gotta go. It was nice meeting you." Ruby apologized as the group, including Weiss and Blake, walked down the stairs. Ignoring Jaune's complaints about not being able to flirt with Weiss anymore. "Hey, Rubes! Made some new friends I see. So who are you two?" Yang asked. The two introduced themselves and the group begins to talk to each other. It was then that they heard a tapping noise. Everyone stops talking and looks to the stage to see Ozpin and Goodwitch on the stage.

"I'll… keep this brief. You all came in the pursuit of knowledge, thinking it would be easy. It won't. All I see when I looked upon this crowd is wasted potential. Here, you will focus that potential, then hone it to a razor's edge." With that, Ozpin concluded his speech. Ruby and Yang commented on how he seemed distant, before Goodwitch told the first years that they were to sleep in the ballroom. "I'm a natural blond you know." Jaune flirted with Weiss, who groaned in annoyance.

(That night, Beacon ballroom)

The building all the first years wasn't anything special, just your typical ballroom. "It's like a biiig slumber party!" Yang exclaimed as she fell onto her sleeping bag. The group, now missing Weiss and Blake, had chosen to set up their sleeping bags in the corner. "Don't think dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby mentioned. She had already changed into her sleepwear and was in her sleeping bag with a pen in hand and paper in front of her. Yang's sleepwear consisted of a tank-top and baggy pants. "I know I approve of one of them." Yang purred as she looked at Kiryu. He had discovered that his weapon pack was held in place by a controlled magnet. Kiryu also discovered that he didn't sleep as well with a shirt on. The boy chuckled before Yang's attention shifted back to her sister.

"What's that your writing?" She asked. Moving closer to her sister. Just then, the group of kaiju noticed a raven looking at them more intently than it should. "Hey, we're gonna go outside for some last minute training, that ok?" Gigan asked, getting a yes from the sisters. They left (after Kiryu put a shirt on) and went to an alleyway between two dorm buildings. There, a woman with waist length black hair wearing samurai armor and a mask that looked like a Grimm. A odachi in a large, circular sheath af her hip. "So, you're the Titans from another world." The woman said. Not as a question, but a statement. "Cut the crap, what do you want?" Kiryu asked, hostility in his voice. The woman's body shifted a little, but at an unnoticeable level. "Straight to the point I see. you five are to join my clan of bandits." She demanded. All the kaiju's eyes narrowed. "You do realize we are here to atone right? Why would we waste our second chance?" Megaguirus asked. The woman's head tilted as if to say 'really?'.

"Because you're strong. The strong prey upon the weak. You could have anything you ever wanted: riches, fame, power, slaves, anything." She explained. It was this point Kai stepped forward.

(Narrator POV change: Raven)

Raven was scared, no, _terrified_ of the boy in front of her. The sheer amount of magical power that poured from him took over her every sense. Every fiber in her being was screaming at her to run as far and fast as she could away from this boy. "Listen, we are not interested in screwing over our lives a second time. So leave us alone." The boy threatened. Raven didn't hesitate as she changed into a bird and flew away.

(Back to the main cast)

"Ok, now that, lady and gentlemen, is how you intimidate a person." Kiryu announced. The others chuckle and they return to the ballroom.

(The dark lands)

Salem was not happy with Cinder right now.

How did you fail? The plan was perfect!" The queen of the Grimm demanded. Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury flinched under the woman's glare. "We almost did succeed, but someone intervened. A boy, that we think is a Faunus, nearly killed us. He had a visor that could stop a .308 and could shoot lasers, chainsaws in his arms, and fins that let him fly. I drew up these pictures of him." Cinder explained as she put down a sheet of paper. On it was Gigan with his chainsaws both extended and retracted, and with several angles each. "And you say this boy incapacitated all three of you?" Salem asked. Receiving three nods in response. "Return to Vale, and resume your mission. Gather information about this boy, then, when the time is right, kill him. Understood?" She ordered. Cinder and her followers bowed then left, leaving the queen of the Grimm to her planing.

(Beacon Academy, the morning)

The group of Kiryu, Kai, Gigan, Megaguirus, Battra, and the sisters were rudely awoken by a ginger girl with green eyes shouting at the top of her lungs. She had a pink vest over a white t-shirt with pink on white pants and combat boots. The girl continued to ramble as the group ate breakfast. "Hey, Gigan!" A female voice called out. Said boy turned around and saw Amber walking towards them. "Oh hey Am! Come sit with us." Gigan offered. The girl sat with the group, while a certain ginger knight spotted the group of kaiju Faunus. He sauntered over and pulled Gigan's middle fin hard. Gigan gave no reaction, not wanting to start a pointless fight. The ginger continued to pull on the fin, and Gigan continued to ignore it. It was then he spotted Amber. "Hey, babe, why don't you ditch these animals so we can find a quiet place." He flirted. Amber only glanced at him from the corner of her eye, then continued to talk to Battra. "Hey! Pay attention to me bitch." He growled as he reached to grab Amber's wrist.

And that's when a hand grabbed the back of his head and smashed it into the table with a loud thud.

The ginger came back up to see only Gigan's face. He also felt chainsaw blades at his throat. "Listen up you little shit, try to hurt me all you want. But if you _ever_ lay a finger on her with harmful intentions, they will be nothing left to identify your corpse. Understood?" Gigan's voice was as low as the grave. Pure, unadulterated malice in the words and his eyes. The ginger boy nodded quickly, fear in his eyes. Gigan released him, and the boy ran. The avian kaiju sighed as he deconstructed his chainsaw and sat down. "Thanks." Amber said quietly. Gigan just nodded his head, the only sign he heard her. "All first-year candidates please gather your gear." They heard Goodwitch's voice over the PA. The group moved into the building that had the one purpose of storing the student's weapons. The kaiju only went in case of a repeat of breakfast.

"So you seem rather chipper this morning." Yang remarked as she strapped on Ember Cilicia. Indeed, Ruby has been in a good mood since she woke up. "Yep! No more small talk or 'get to know you' stuff. Now I can let my baby do the talking." The young girl said while hugging crescent rose in it's folded up form to her chest. "What about when we form teams? Because we kaiju plan on getting on a team together." Kiryu asked. Ruby's mood is dampened as the girl realized that. "I don't know, I thought I would just be on your team, Yang." The red girl said, sounding unsure of herself. The kaiju just nodded in understanding while Yang continued. "Why not be on someone else's team?" She asked. Blatant false innocence on her every word.

This didn't slip past Ruby. "dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you _don't_ want to be on the same team as me?" The younger girl asked with mock offense. Yang went on the defense, while still trying to get her word in. "What? No. I just think you need to break out of your shell." The blond said. Yang held her hands up, still trying to feign innocence, but nobody said she was a good liar. Ruby scoffed. "Break out of my shell? That's absolutely-" Ruby was cut off by Jaune flying by at high speed. He was pinned to a wall by his hoodie by a red and gold spear. "All first-year initiates, please report to Beacon cliff." The group heard Goodwitch's voice over the PA again. The kaiju looked to each other, and grinned, knowing that they were all thinking the same thing:

' _This will be fun'_

(LINE BREAK)

 **And done! Jesus Christ, around 3K words this time around. So yeah, KirYang is gonna be a thing, so that's fun. Anywho, I have nothing else to say here so have a good one!**


	6. initiation part one

**So I started writing this at 1:46 AM, listening to Sabaton's Shiroyama on repeat. why am I like this? Oh, and death battle had Kiryu face dragonzord from power rangers, it was awesome. Now seeing as I have nothing else to say here, let's get to the reviews.**

 **ArmadaELV: thank you, and in case your wondering CRDL will be the kaiju's punching bag.**

 **Gundam Demon/Guest: OOF**

 **High Lord Wolnir: (on chapter one of all places) Yes, it does make sense as I stated in chapter one that he would be OOC**

 **Mecha shin Godzilla: OK**

* * *

\\[T]/

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin said, looking over the incoming first years. They were standing on a cliff over the emerald forest, and the kaiju present were bored out of their skulls. "Now I know you have been wondering about forming teams. That will be dealt with, today." Goodwitch announced. Gigan could hear Ruby among the voices that didn't like that. He and his fellow kaiju didn't really care about the news. "Now, seeing as you'll be working with them for four years, it is imperative that you pair with someone you can work with." Ozpin announces. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner." He finishes.

Now _that_ caused an uproar, to which Gigan chuckled. Ozpin then finished his little speech. "Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your way, or you will die. Any questions?" Kiryu could vaguely hear that Jaune kid trying to ask a question. "Good, positions." Ozpin cuts the blonde kid off. Everyone present stepped onto the platforms in front of them. And then the platforms started launching the students, starting with Gigan. "So, uh, are you like, dropping us off?" Jaune asked, not realizing three more people had been launched, including Kiryu and Megaguirus. "No, you will be falling." There go Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Amber. "O-oh. D-did you hand out parachutes or something?" Off go Battra, Kai, and Blake. "No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Weiss, Yang, and Ruby are launched, leaving only a few people until Jaune is launched. "A-and what exactly is a landing strateGYYYY!" and the blonde boy was finally launched into the air, leaving Ozpin and Goodwitch standing there.

(In the air)

Gigan's fins unfold as he begins to hover in the air. He was quickly joined by Kai, Battra, and Megaguirus carrying Kiryu. Once they made eye contact with each other, they flew off to find the ones they were to protect.

(With Ruby)

' _Gotta find Yang.'_ Ruby thought to herself as she barreled through the forest. "Yaaang! Where are you?" She shouted. ' _Ok Ruby, what are your options? There's Yang, then there's Blake. She seems nice, if a little quiet. Jaune was nice, but I doubt that he'd be much use in a fight. Then there's-'_ Ruby was running through her options when she runs into someone she hadn't considered: "Weiss?!" She asked, almost yelling. The heiress whirled around and came face to face with the younger girl. "Oh, it's you." Weiss said neutrally. She honestly didn't know what to think of the red reaper. On one hand, she _had_ to be skilled to get into Beacon early, but on the other, she was obviously immature.

"There you are."

Before the conversation could continue, a male voice spoke out. Both girls turned to the sky to see Battra and Kai descending. They landed, and Kai jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "The ruins are that way." He explains. Ruby and Weiss nod, and the four began their trek.

(With Yang)

"Ruuuby!" Yang casually called out, not caring about the unwanted attention it would attract. And speaking of the devil, three Ursi came out of the cover of the trees and growled at the blonde. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have seen a girl, have you? About ye high, red cloak, and is really shy?" She asked sarcastically. The Grimm responded by charging the blonde and swiping at her. Yang casually backflips out of the way. "Wow, you guys couldn't hit the broad side of a-" Yang begins, but stops dead in her tracks as a singular, tiny strand of hair floats down between her eyes. "You…" she growled out. The three Ursi looked at each other, unsure of what was happening. Yang's aura suddenly exploded out, her eyes crimson. "YOU MONSTERS!" She screamed. The blonde launched forwards, punching the Ursa in the middle repeatedly before slugging it, sending the Grimm careening into a tree, very dead. The two other Ursi raised up on their hind legs and went to swipe at the brawler, when the blades to a sword and a spear appeared on their chests.

The Grimm fell over to reveal Blake and Amber. "I could've taken them." Yang jokingly said. A small smile graced Blake's face while Amber chuckled. "Sure, and Gigan isn't a psycho deep down." A male voice sarcastically replied from above. The three girls looked up to see Gigan and Megaguirus carrying Kiryu. The three kaiju landed, and Gigan looked at Kiryu. "I would be offended if it wasn't true." The avian monster said. Megaguirus shook her head. "Enough, let's get a move on." She said, and the group began walking.

(Beacon cliff, an hour later)

"The last team has been formed sir, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. Poor boy, though I suppose he's better off than miss Nikos." Goodwitch said, looking at a scroll that displayed multiple camera angles. Ozpin just took a sip from his seemingly endless cup of coffee. "I don't care what that boy's transcripts say, he isn't ready for this level of combat." Ozpin remains silent, looking at his own scroll. "Oh, by the way, what did you use for artifacts this year?" Ozpin once again only answers by taking a sip of coffee.

(Back to Yang, Blake, Kiryu, and Megaguirus)

The group arrived in a clearing with some ruins, and just kinda stood at the edge of the field. "You think this is the place?" Blake asked. The group walked forward, and saw chess pieces on pedestals. Yang walked up to one that had a white knight piece on it, and grabbed the small item. "How about a cute lil' pony?" Yang asked, showing the chess piece to Blake. The other girl just shrugged in indifference. Kiryu walked up to another pedestal and grabbed the king piece on it. "I _am_ the prince of the monsters." He muttered to himself. Suddenly, a scream ripped through the air, causing the four to look in the direction it came from. "Some girl is in trouble!" Yang exclaimed.

' _Not my problem,'_ was what the kaiju present thoughts were.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! God, this took way to long, because I procrastinate like a motherfucker. Anywho~, I'm outa here, peace!**


	7. sorry

Hey guys, sorry to say, but this whole "stay at home" thing has me real messed up, and I just can't find the motivation to do anything productive. So I don't think this story, or any story of mine, will get a new chapter in a while, so their all gonna go on indefinite hiatus until I get my motivation back. To hold you all over though, I'll be making a "story" over on my wattpad account godhelpme1. I put story in air quotes as it will just be my insane ramblings and ideas for stories far in the future, as well as a sort of indefinite Q&A. Come over and visit if you want, see you soon soldiers.


End file.
